


Jackpot

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes angst, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: This was actually a request from Tumblr: shawn and the reader are in a relationship and the fans doesn’t like the reader very much because they don’t know her really well and one day the reader is with shawn and there are paparazzi and in the middle of the mess a fan gets hurt and she let go of shawn to help the fan and then everyone finds out that she’s actually a sweetheart and shawn would be so proud of her because she cares for his fans





	Jackpot

Dating Shawn had been rough. It had also been incredible. But rough. You were a confident girl with a strong head on her shoulders but being criticized by millions of people that didn’t know you in the slightest irked you, to say the least.

You went through various stages. 

Acceptance: This is just how it is and you needed to learn how to deal with it.

Anger: The audacity of people calling you out on supposedly being a bad person just for dating their idol. For a while, it infuriated you to no ends.

Sadness: Truth be told, you just wanted to be liked. And if the fans couldn’t do that, you could settle for being left alone with Shawn in peace. In the end, you had a lovely family, caring friends and Shawn. You didn’t need the approval of his fans per se, but it would’ve been more pleasant to go out knowing there wasn’t a very likely chance that you were going to get at least one or two snarky remarks here and there.

Rebellion: Then there was the time that you went above and beyond to show them that you weren’t at all the villain that they had painted you as. You knew you had a kind heart, so you made it a thing to show it off that little bit more. Only then, people started calling you fake and that ‘no one could really be that nice’.

Avoidance: Then there was the time that you would do anything in your power to hide from the fans. You’d cancel on evenings out with you and your friends, you asked Shawn to go on very private dates, etc. Eventually, Shawn got through to you, making you realize that was no way to live.

Now you’d just recently started to let it go. You were never gonna be able to please everyone, and if you tried, there’d be another person who’d dislike you anyway. There was no winning in this situation so you figured you had to let it go to be able to enjoy your relationship with Shawn.

‘You ready?’ Shawn asked as he walked up to you. You were sat on one of the big black boxes that carried a whole bunch of technical stuff for the show. You looked up from your phone and a smile took over your features. ‘Yeah. Are we getting food on the way or are we thinking room service at the hotel?’ You asked, immediately taking Shawn’s reached out hand as he semi caught you when you jumped down from the box. He hummed in response. ‘You decide, I don’t really care as long as I have food at the end of the day.’ You laughed in response and squeezed his hand. ‘You know it’s really not fair that you always leave the decisions to me. You know it makes me uncomfortable deciding for you.’ It wasn’t meant seriously, but he knew what you said was true. It’d always been a thing in your relationship to keep your own individuality. You were amazing as a couple, but neither of you wanted to become completely dependent on the other.That was the beautiful thing, you were able to grow together instead of as one.

He swung your hands back and forth as he nodded. ‘I know y/n but do you really think I wouldn’t be making the decision for myself if I really wanted a specific time of dinner. Plus it’s only food.’ You let out a heavy sigh. ‘I knowwww you just know how I am.’ He grins and looks down at you. ‘That I do.’

You look out through the windows of the hotel lobby. You were currently sat on Shawn’s lap, waiting for the signal of his security to go outside to get to the bus. His arms are wrapped around your waist and at the sight of some annoyed fans, you cuddle deeper into him. What you didn’t realize is that he watched the whole eye contact exchange from behind you, with his head resting on your shoulder. ‘Just ignore them. I sent out a tweet a couple of hours ago to tell them to be calm and nice. They should follow through with that cause they know I’ll go off on them if they don’t.

You shrug your shoulders, making his head bounce up and down causing him to laugh. ‘Calm down there, I don’t need motion sickness on top of everything else.’ You burst out into laughter and cup his face. ‘My poor little baby,’ you say patronizing and he rolls his eyes, still smiling.

Your content state of mind was soon broken Shawn’s tour manager, letting you know it was time to go. The anxiety started to rise in your mind, making your palms sweat. Shawn noticed this and turned you around, putting both his hands on your shoulders. ‘It’s gonna be fine y/n. It’s gonna be quick and easy. Just don’t let go of my hand okay?’ He looked you straight in the eyes, making sure you understood the weight of his words. He’d seen the way his fans acted, but no matter how hard he tried to convince them that she was perfect for him they still didn’t listen. He’d never show it to you but he was worried. There’d never been an instance where he thought you could possibly get hurt but right now, there were a lot of people out there and they all wanted a piece of him and nothing to do with you.

After sharing a little moment, you take a deep breath and head out, the crowd instantly overwhelming you. Shouting, pushing, pulling, everything was happening at once yet no one touched you. They may not like you, but the fans were decent enough not to mess with you.Out of nowhere, a girl bumped into your back, making you shoot forward. Shawn was far enough in front of you to not get hit by your body but still held a tight grip on your hand.You looked back into the frenzy and your eyes widened in terror as you saw a distressed girl laying at your feet. Assuming someone had pushed her, you decided to help her, not being able to let her fend for herself after looking into her panicked eyes.

However, Shawn was still pulling you along with him and the only way to get out of his grasp was by force. You were sure he’d be confused and annoyed at first but he would understand after he knew the full story.You forcefully tore your hand out of Shawn’s, immediately losing him into the crowd. Now you were actually alone and even though the thought didn’t exactly calm you, your priority was helping the teenage girl first.You bent down slowly, noticing how a couple of people had noticed the change in your behavior. Her head whipped back in your direction when you took her hand. ‘Are you okay?’ She shook her head, not being able to talk because she was so out of breath from the anxiety rising in her brain.‘Can you stand up for me?’ You tried to say as loud as you could, making sure she heard you over the loud screaming. ‘Y-y-yeah.’ She stuttered and you supported her as she put more of her weight on her own wobbly legs. You screamed at the people in front of you, telling them to let you pass as you wrapped your arm around the girl’s shoulder, acting as her own small shield to the best of your ability.

After about 2 minutes of bumping into people, the tour bus finally came into view and you and the girl looked at each other in relief. You’d made it alive and well.Shawn was standing on the steps of the stairs leading into the bus, looking for you with a very troubled expression.You used the hand that wasn’t supporting the girl to wave out to him, hoping that he’d see you.Your prayers were answered when he looked directly at you and called out your name, sending his security guard to come fetch you.

You plopped down onto the leather seat of the bus, breathing heavily. Shawn immediately walked toward you and crouched down, putting both hands on your knees, not just for his balance but also in a comforting way towards you.‘What happened out there?’ He asked, you could tell he was annoyed and that he knew you’d tore your hand away from him willingly but he was also completely open to listen to your side.

You didn’t want to go into detail about what had happened so you decided to stick to the basics. ‘The girl fell and I needed to help her. She looked scared Shawn. Imagine if that had been me. Wouldn’t you want someone to help me?’ He leaned his elbow on my knee, rubbing his forehead, letting the stress and worry wash away.‘Of course, but do you have any idea how worried I was?’ He questioned. ‘I know baby, but what was I supposed to do? Let her get hurt?’ At that he shook his head. ‘No I know you did the right thing and I’m proud of you for not choosing the easy road. You just nearly gave me a heart attack.’ At that, you smiled and kissed the top of his head which was still held by one of his hands on your knee. His curls tickled your face as you peppered kisses all over his scalp. ‘I love you, Mendes.’ He looked up defeated. ‘I love you too but you drive me nuts sometimes.’

You’d brushed off the incident fairly easy if you were being honest with yourself. The team had contacted the parents of the girl and they’d agreed to come to collect her. Her mom and dad both thanked you wholeheartedly and you had a lovely talk with the girl herself whilst waiting for her parents. It made you realize that not every fan hates your guts and it honestly made it easier for you.

Shawn came into the back room smiling, holding up his phone. ‘Behold, y/n the hero.’ He gushed as he held up the phone to your face and scrolled. Countless messages and tweets from fans, saying how they were wrong, how they misjudged you and how happy they were about that.

You buried your face in your hands, not used to all the praise that was given and Shawn laughed at your reaction. He sat down next to you and you curled into his side. He rubbed up and down your arm as he started to talk. ‘You know, I really appreciate how after everything you’ve been through with my fans, you’ve never said a bad word about them. You’ve never put me in the position where I had to choose. You never forced a reaction out of me and you always stayed respectful towards them, even if they weren’t to you.’ 

You shrugged, not really sure what to say. To you, it was the normal thing to do. You weren’t just gonna bash the people that allowed Shawn to do what he loved to do most. They were a big part of the reason he was living his dream. How could you ever come in between that?

‘I just can’t believe how badly I hit the jackpot with you.’ Shawn beamed, pulling you even closer.


End file.
